1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to print data processing and, more particularly, to a print data processing apparatus, a control method for the print data processing apparatus, and storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional image forming apparatuses form an image at a high speed by dividing input print data and processing it by a plurality of processors. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-152623 discusses such an image forming apparatus.
Depending on a type of print data, there exist some types of print data in which a font or an image available with reference to each page is generated as a resource halfway through a page.